


The Spinning Back

by WritingDoesntDiscriminate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Shenanigans, Star Trek Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDoesntDiscriminate/pseuds/WritingDoesntDiscriminate
Summary: This work was written for the fabulous outside-the-government as a part of her birthday challenge on Tumblr with the prompt: “I’ll give you three guesses.”Things take a turn for the Reader when a birthday present goes a bit awry.





	The Spinning Back

“Ow.”

The stars were beginning to clear from your vision and you were looking up into the very panicked face of Jim Kirk.

“Oh God Y/N! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that. I should have noticed that you forgot the dodge counter. Shit, are you bleeding? Bones is gunna kill me.”

You blinked slowly before registering what was happening. You were definitely horizontal and on something squishy.

Mats, gym mats. You were in the gym. Why were you in the gym again?

Because you were practicing combat sequences with Jim. Combat sequences in which you forgot a dodge counter and then Jim’s elbow collided with your face at full force.

And here comes the pain. A dull throbbing emanating from the center of your face. You reach up to touch your nose and can’t help the hiss you make at the feeling of the pain shooting across your face when you make contact. Your hand comes away and you see blood. So, it’s definitely broken.

After a second you realize that Jim is still rambling and you can see the steady panic in his body language.

“Jim! Will you please shut up and calm down. Len is not going to kill you…it’s not going to be a pleasant afternoon for either of us, but he won’t kill you. Now be a dear and get me a towel.”

He gets up off his knees and runs over to the shelf with the small towels. When he gets back to you he helps you into a sitting position.

“Here’s the towel. Are you okay? Did I break your nose?” Jim asks, worry still lacing his tone. “Bones was right. I shouldn’t have said yes to helping you with combat training.”

You gingerly place the towel to your face so it can sop up the blood. You sighed before you replied, the cloth muffling your voice.

“James Tiberius Kirk stop freaking out! You said I could have whatever I wanted for my birthday present and I said combat training so I could take care of myself on away missions. You were doing what I asked. And we were doing fine up until the part where your elbow decided it would like to be friends with my nose. Now help me up so we can get down to Medbay.”

You hold out the arm that isn’t holding up the towel, and Jim grasps it.

“Geoff should have just come on shift so maybe we won’t have to deal with Len at all. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

You were almost completely vertical again when a wave of dizziness crashes over you. Jim is careful to grab onto you before you fall back down to the floor.

“Whoa, Y/N you okay there?”

You take a second to gain some balance.

“Yeah, but I may need a bit more help.”

Jim gives you a look that screams ‘you don’t say’ and pulls your arm over his shoulders. the position has you stable enough to where you won’t go anywhere if any more dizziness comes.

The two of you head out of the gym and into the corridor. The journey to the Medbay didn’t take much longer than usual with you leaning on Jim. Pretty soon you were looking into at an amused grin that belong to Christine Chapel.

“Well, Y/N it looks like you’ve been having some fun on your day off,” she said.

“It’s been a blast so far Chris, I’ll be sure to tell you about it around the water cooler tomorrow. Is Geoff in yet?”

“Mhmm, just got here, he’s meeting with Doctor McCoy. You can head into Exam 3 and I’ll tell him you’re here. I’m guessing this is on the down low though?”

You nod but immediately regret the action.

“Right. Please don’t let Len know we’re here.”

She gives you a thumbs-up and heads towards Len’s office. You turn and hobble with Jim to the exam room and he helps you up onto the biobed.

“I really am sorry Y/N. I should have been paying more attention,” he reaches up and scratches the back of his head.

“Jim, it’s fine, really. All is forgiven since it was technically my fault. If you don’t stop apologizing you’ll owe me two presents next year.”

He chuckled and moved to sit down in the chair next to the bed. After a few moments Doctor M’benga entered the room with a smile.

“Nurse Chapel tells me that you’ve had some excitement today, Y/N. I can see that she wasn’t kidding. Mind sharing what happened?” He gently lifts the towel from your face after putting on a pair of gloves. Before you can begin the door to the exam room opens and Len pokes his head in while looking down at a PADD.

“Geoff, where did you say the report was for the new vaccine on Andorian Shingles? I can’t seem to find it.”

He looks up from the PADD and you see a few emotions flash across his face as he realizes that you are the one sitting on the bed. The expression that he settles on was a bit of a surprise to you. His demeanor is calm, and his face is emotionless. He takes a breath and looks over at Jim sitting in the corner.

“Jim. Can I see you in the hallway for a moment?”

You watch as the color drains from the captain’s face.

“I would prefer to stay around witnesses, Bones,” he says with a chuckle and a glance in your direction.

“Now!”

Jim gets up out of the chair and follows Len out into the hall. The door barely shuts before he starts yelling.

“What in Sam hell, Jim?! I thought I told you two to be careful and I walk into an exam room to find my girlfriend bleeding like a stuck hog…”

His voice finally muffles and you assume he took Jim into an empty exam room to finish his tirade. You look over a Geoff and sigh.

“Jim was helping me with combat training, since I barely passed back at the academy. I wanted to be able to defend myself if the need ever arose. I forgot part of a training sequence and he elbowed me in the face. Based on the pain my nose is broken, and I might have a mild concussion since I had some spells of dizziness. It may just be an equilibrium problem though, you’d have to check.”

He pulls out a tricorder and begins to scan your head.

“We’ll just take a look at everything, then. The bleeding stopped on its own so that’s a good sign. I don’t see any signs of concussion but I’ll probably keep you here for a little while for monitoring, just in case. Your nasal bone does have a slight fracture, nothing that can’t be fixed with a quick pass of the osteo-regenerator.”

He put the tricorder away and took off his gloves.

“I’ll go get you a hypo for the pain and get Nurse Chapel to bring in the regenerator.”

You nodded as he finished filling in your chart and moved toward the door.

“I’ll be back shortly.”

You sat in the relative silent for a few moments, letting the soft beeps of the biobed ease your mind. You look up from your shoes when the door opens again. What you don’t see is Geoff. What you do see is one Leonard McCoy, holding a tray with the equipment Geoff needed to fix your nose. His hair was slightly askew like he’d been running his fingers through it, no doubt in frustration.

You open your mouth to start defending yourself, but he holds up a hand. He sets down the tray and grabs the hypospray filled with painkillers. You tilt your head so he has clear access to your neck. He administers the drug and then rubs at the spot for a second to help ease the sting.

Pulling on a pair of gloves, he starts to take care of your nose; setting up the regenerator, cleaning up the dried blood and doing a final check with his tricorder. 

After what seems like an eternity of silence, he looks up at you.

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” The look on his face let you know that he’d gotten the full story out of Jim.

“Not particularly…but I’ll give you three guesses, and the first two don’t count,” You said with a weak smile.

“You should have listened when I said to make your present from Jim something less dangerous. You would have been just fine with a bottle of whiskey or something.”

You open your mouth to reiterate your side of the argument you have a few times over the past few days, but again he holds up a hand to stop you.

“I know, I know, Darlin’. This is important to you. You want to be able to hold your own, but being able to hold your own means that you’re going to be put in more situations like this or worse. And I don’t like that Y/N. I think it makes me a little scared to be honest. Seeing you with even the smallest of injures makes my mind race to a situation where you could come in here and never leave, and I can’t lose you. Not like that.”

You take a second to think about what he’s said.

“That’s a pretty deep dive into the unknown over a broken nose Len. I’m not going to promise that I’m going to stop practicing with Jim, or that I’m going to be any more careful on away missions now that I can defend myself.”

You place your hands on either side of his face.

“The universe is too unpredictable to say that I won’t get hurt again or even, heaven forbid, die. But I can promise that I am going to try my damned hardest not to go anywhere until I’m old and gray after having lived the most fantastic life made up of great adventures with you as my partner in crime.”

You lean down to place a kiss on his forehead. He reaches up to grab hold of your wrists and sighs.

“Come on. I think that’s enough emoting for one day. We need to get changed, everyone’s probably in the observation deck for your party by now. “

He helps you down from the biobed and interlocks his fingers with yours.

“I love you Leonard, you know that right?”

He turns his head to look down at you and says, “Yeah, I do. You scare the hell out of me sometimes Darlin’, but I love you too.”


End file.
